Remember What You Promised
by yagurlShida
Summary: Haku never forgot that day and what he promised. Neither did Sen though she tries to hide the fact that not seeing him bothers her. This takes place 17 years after Sen first met Haku. Sens going off to a new school and things start to turn weird...
1. Chapter 1

**Remember What You Promised?**

"Chihiro! Wake up its time for school!"

Chihiro groaned as she pulled the covers over her head hoping for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Chihiro NOW!" Yuuko, Chihiro's mother called out for a second time.

"Ok Mom im up im up" Chihiro replied causing her mother to smile in satisfaction as she opened the window.'

"Get up Honey it's the first day of your new high school. You don't want to be late now do you?" asked Chihiro's mother.

Chihiro thought about this for a moment. She had wanted to go to a new school, start over fresh, but she wasn't sure if she was up to people today. Most people didn't get along with her. She was definitely intimidating. At 17 years old, Chihiro had grown up from the little girl she was so long ago. Her long brown hair had grown curly around 13 and golden streaks had begun to show in her hair. She had grown to about 5' 7" with an athletic figure and her facial features had become more elegant. Her eyes had a ferocious look to them that couldn't be explained. In short she was very attractive although had a very outgoing attitude.

"Chihiro why are you just sitting there! GET UP! I know your so excited. Breakfast is downstairs. Hurry up before it gets cold." yelled Chihiro's mother.

"Mom why cant you just call me Sen like everybody else? Chihiro is so...I don't know girly and outdated." Chihiro glanced at her while slowly getting up from the bed. Wow was she hungry!

"Chihiro darling why ever would I call you Sen? Chihiro is the name I gave you and I'll be damned if I let some trend change it. Where did you get that name from anyways? Never mind I don't wanna know. I swear you've changed so much since that day back when you were 10."

Chihiro smiled to herself as she remembered that day but the smile dampened a bit when she thought about the promise that was never fulfilled.

_**Flashback**_

" _I can't go any further. Just go back the way you came, and you'll be fine. But you have to promise not to look back. Not until you've passed the tunnel." Said Haku_

"_What about you? What will you do?" asked Chihiro not really wanting to leave but want ing to see her parents again._

"_Don't worry. I'll go have a talk with Yubaba. I'm going to Tell her I'm going to stop being her apprentice. I'll be fine now that I have my name back...thanks to you."_

"_Will we meet again?" Chihiro didn't want to leave without him but knew it was necessary. He wasn't free from Yubaba yet._

"_Sure we will." replied Haku with a sad smile. He knew if they ever did meet again it would be a long time from now._

"_Promise?"_

" _I Promise. Now go. And don't look back." _

_Chihiro hesitated for a quick moment. She was really going to miss him. She turned around quickly and gave him a huge hug before kissing him on the cheek goodbye._

"_See you for now Haku. And don't forget to keep your promise!" yelled Chihiro as she ran towards the path leading to her parents._

"_Bye Chihiro! Remember don't look back. And I Promise I wont forget, Goodbye for now!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Chihiro shook herself out of the memory. The time to feel sorrow from that promise was over. She was done thinking about Haku. She didn't need him anyways. Why should she cry over him not keeping his promise. It was his loss. Chihiro rushed to put on the clothes she set out last night and put some touches of eyeshadow and lip gloss on.She was never one for makeup but a little never hurt. Her outfit consisted of a pair of tight faded jeans with a star belt buckle and a dark red halter top with a bow in the corner. She was wearing some black flats with an intricate style on the top and a jean jacket. A certain hair tie completed the outfit.

Damn I look hotI bet Haku would...no I don't care what he thinks. I'd better go down to breakfast before im late

Chihiro gathered her bookbag and ran out the door heading for the kitchen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me except

**Chapter 2-What's going on?**

(Damn I look hot. I bet Haku would...no I don't care what he thinks. I'd better go down to breakfast before im late)

Chihiro gathered her bookbag and ran out the door heading for the kitchen

* * *

Chihiro or, Sen, ran down the stairs hoping to get some food before it was gone. "Mornin Dad. Going to work today?" 

Her father, Akio, glanced at his daughter and her outfit. "Hmm you think your going out in that? And yes I am going to work today."

Sen rolled her eyes at her dad's remark and looked to her mother

"Mom?"

"Yes Chihiro."

"Is there anything wrong with my outfit?"

"No Chihiro you look cute. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school."

Akio jumped into the conversation. "But Yuuko darling don't you think it's a little to grown up for her?"

"Akio." replied her mother. "This may be a shock to you but your daughter is 17. She IS grown. Well almost. Now stop being so foolish and eat you breakfast. You to Chihiro."

Sen smiled triumphantly as she sat down to a breakfast of eggs and bacon with toast on the side. "Mom you know I don't eat bacon. And would you please stop calling me Chihiro!" Sen yelled.

Yuuko took the bacon off her daughter plate as she looked at her daughter. "What is it with you and Chihiro? You liked the name when you were younger."

Sen thought about it. "I don't know mom, I just like the name." (Guess It kinda stuck with me after using it for so long.)

"Yes well the answer's the same now as it is all the time. Im not calling you Sen. Now hurry up and get outside. The bus is waiting!"

At this Sen jumped out of her chair and got her bookbag. "Bye mom, bye dad" she said giving them both a kiss before running to the door. "Oh and by the way I'm going to the apartments today to see Natasha and Kira. I'll be back by 9."

"Ok SEN" replied her dad hoping to earn some brownie points with his daughter for later use.

Sen and her mother both rolled their eyes as Sen ran out the front door and onto the bus.

* * *

Heres the next Chapter. Chapter 3 should be up by the end of the week. Any feedback at all is welcome. This is my first fic so don't judge me too hard. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
